


Let there be Zombies

by reddevilswrath



Category: zombie - Fandom
Genre: Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddevilswrath/pseuds/reddevilswrath





	Let there be Zombies

Today I died, .40 caliber round straight through the skull from a Para-Ordinance S16-40 Limited, I never expected to be killed by my best friend but then after the month I’ve had I shouldn’t be surprised. The events that led up to this point have changed everyone’s lives, at least those who survived, and nothing will ever be the same again.

We never knew how much of the world or even the country was taken over by the zombies, but we estimated that at least 99% (if not more) of the population was infected. Toward the end we didn’t even see military personal anymore, unless they were zombifed. We also never had any clue of how this all began, lots of theories but no proof one way or another.

I’m an average guy I work at a local Red Lobster as a Culinary Professional, which is just a glorified cook, workout a couple days a week, and love to sit around my house watching movies. About twice a week I also go to the shooting range so I’m pretty good with a gun. I prefer to surround myself with intelligent people, like Jeff. Jeff has been my best friend for a good ten years now. He is a computer nerd, gun enthusiast and is A very smart guy.

My name is Edward Carter and this is how it all began.

In late August Jeff got a job to drive a SRT10 Dodge Viper down to North Carolina and asked me to tag along, with nothing better to do I joined him, thinking back this probably saved my life. The trip down was uneventful and after staying with his parents who lived there for three days we caught a train for Philadelphia. Jeff’s Cousin Philip met us at the train station and was going to be giving us a ride home.

“Hey Philip how’s it going, thanks for picking us up.” Jeff said in his usual soft voice. Jeff was a unique guy; he stood at exactly 6 foot and had long slightly curly dirty blonde hair that was always covered when he was outdoors by his fedora. Like me he always wore dress shirts and nice slacks, today it was a fancy Hawaiian shirt and black khakis. He was a computer geek but you couldn’t tell by looking at him as he kept himself in shape.

“No prob pal, climb in guys”

“Just give us one sec.” I said as I reached in to bag and pulled out my Springfield XD and holstered it. Next to me I saw Jeff doing the same with his side arm. “Thank god were back in a free state.” I love Pennsylvania, with 32 bucks and no federal crimes committed you could get a license to carry a firearm. I had been carrying mine for the last 4 years with no problems. Over the years I had gotten a custom grip for it and built in laser sight, I even had an attachable tactical light for it. And l won’t even go into Jeff’s gun it was badass enough without modifications.

“Can you have those on a train?” Philip asked as we were getting in the car.

“What they don’t know can’t hurt them.” Jeff responded with a smile. We all laughed a bit as Philip pulled away from the train station and headed toward Allentown. The first 28 miles went smoothly up route 611 thanks to the fact we skipped all the major highways, but as we turned onto the road that would lead us straight into Allentown there was a “Road Closed” sign and road barricades.

“Ok Guess we have to try the next road down” Philip said and turned back onto route 611. Unfortunately when we got to the next road it was also closed, and the one after that, and the one after that too. “What the hell is this shit?!”

“Just go through it.” I told him at the next one. “It must be a prank; all of these roads can’t possibly be closed at the same time.”

“Sounds good to me.” Jeff said as he motioned to his cousin to go around the road block. Slowly he drove around the signs and then we were back on the road for about a mile before we saw a military road block complete with a mini gun mounted on a hummer.

“Shit I knew we shouldn’t have gone through there. Now what do we do.” as he said that the gun behind the mini gun swiveled it so that he was pointing at us and a single soldier with a handgun out motioned for us to stop.

“I say we stop and ask what’s going on.” I said, than with a big smile. “Think we can take them?”

“No.” was all Jeff said.

“Your going to have to turn around, this area is quarantined.” Said the army soldier.

“What’s going on exactly?” I asked

“Chemical spill.” 

“Well where did it happen since we live near here?”

“It’s a fifteen mile radius, now you’re going to need to start heading back.”

It was obvious this guy was hiding something, the short answers that don’t fully answer the question. “Well where about since that may not cover my house.”

“In Allentown” The soldier looked like he was getting ticked off from the questions.

“Three O’clock.” One of the soldiers yelled and then the guy with the mini gun swiveled his gun away from us and a loud whirling sound started followed by loud ear popping bangs, one after another till someone yelled “Target down.”

“What the hell was that? Why are you shooting people that are coming from a comical spill?”

“Look the spill was done by” short pause “terrorists. They are still around and we’re just stopping them. Now please head to a motel and watch the news for when it’s all cleaned up.” With that Philip started backing up and turned around.

“Yea, terrorists like 9-11 terrorists. Bull shit.” I said as we drove away.

“Well who else would it be.” Philip said, he was obviously shaken up but I didn’t blame him. Hell my ears were still ringing from the mini gun, god damn those things are loud.

“Zombies, it had to be zombies.” At the time it was just a joke, but hell isn’t this how all zombie movies start. First the military shows up tries to cover it up and kill the zombies before they spread too far, but then the military becomes zombies and everyone dies.

“I doubt that Ed.” Jeff said with a smile

“Yea zombies aren’t real, it’s terrorists.” I could see the fear in his eyes; he was truly scared so I dropped the topic.

“So where are we going to?” I said looking a Jeff. I knew he would have been thinking of a plan by now. We were going to head into Allentown one way or another, but Jeff would be the one to think of a way to do that without the military gunning us down.

“Let’s head to Philips house since its right on 611 anyway.” So after a short ride we made it to his place. It wasn’t that great looking of a place but it had a nice size plot of land. Three other vehicles sat in the back yard including a 4x4 jeep and a truck. “Philip you mind if we barrow your jeep so we can head into Allentown.”

“What, you’re going to head in there anyway?” Philip said with a surprised look. “Take it, it’s your funeral.”

With that we waved good bye to his cousin and jumped into the jeep and started driving away, I still wonder if we had just drove away as fast as possible if we would have been save from the oncoming horrors. But that didn’t matter at the time; we just wanted to know what was really happening. We drove down 611 for bit and then Jeff drove onto a side road after a little bit he turned onto a trail that led to a wind gap that followed along a line of power cables. We followed that into Allentown. The whole way there was silent; neither of us said a word till we go off the trial and onto an Allentown road. Cars piled up, overturned, bodies lying out on the street, houses and stores broke into and some on fire. But not a single living person anywhere. We drove toward Jeff’s house on 4th street, which luckily wasn’t far from where we entered Allentown. Jeff had to park the jeep on the sidewalk across the street due to all the empty cars lined up.

As we got out I drew my firearm and held it by my side, Jeff gave me a weird look. “Why are you drawing your gun?”

“There are bodies everywhere, duh.” I said while looking at him like he was crazy not to. Jeff began to walk across the street toward his house. His door had been knocked down and there was a pile of bodies’ right inside. They must have broken in and his roommate must have shown them the way out. Jeff stepped over them and started heading in. As I did I looked down, two Mexicans I didn’t recognize, the next door neighbor and what looked like a young girl no more than 14 years old. “What the hell happened here?”

Jeff immediately headed upstairs and I followed him, his bedroom door had been busted in and his room was torn apart. He looked around a bit and cursed. “Well someone has gotten all my guns from this room.” And started walking back downstairs. Opening his closet we were surprised to find another body but no shotgun, and still no roommate.

That’s when we heard movement downstairs, Jeff lead the way to the basement door and started heading down. What we saw was odd at best, at least at the time, it was our friend Tom he was standing facing away from the stairs. Tom had gone to high school with us but afterwards became a nuclear engineer with the Navy. He had gotten shore leave about a week ago but should have left about two days ago to head back out. “Tom what are you doing here?” Jeff said to him. Tom slowly turned around reveling two bullet holes in the his head, one tearing away the left side of his mouth and the other one making a large hole in his right cheek. “Dude why do you have bullet holes in your head?” Jeff went to back up and just as he did a hand reached around from behind the stairs and almost grabbed his leg. Jeff slowly backed up the stairs as his roommate came around the side of the stairs, reveling ten or so bullet holes in his chest. “Fine Ed it looks like I owe you a coke.” Jeff said as we both lift our hand guns into the air and shot a bullet each into both of their heads, dropping them dead.

Slowly Jeff headed down into the basement and I followed. “With any luck Lionel was the one who took my guns.” In the corner of the room his G22 and a box of .22 cal ammo scattered around the floor. And under the stair case by a pile of bodies we found his Mossberg shotgun. Eight rounds were loaded and it seemed like he had been going to load the last round when he had stopped. After Jeff picked up the shot gun I patted Lionel down and got him a few more shotgun shells. As I stood with them Jeff patted me on the shoulder and put his finger to his mouth and then pointed up. The sound of slow footsteps, he carefully pointed his gun at the floorboards where the sound was coming from and pulled the trigger. Bang. “No screaming, no running must be a zombie. Let’s go out the window.” Jeff headed out the basement window first as I helped him out from the inside, I could hear the zombie moving toward the door of the basement as I reached out the window and started to pull myself out, Jeff reaching down to help me up to my feet as we headed out to his back yard.

“Taking the Lincoln I’m guessing?” I said to him as we headed toward the three cars parked out back. The 1978 Lincoln Continental Mark V is more of a civilian bulldozer then a car at just shy of 20 foot length and made of sheets of steel it will wreck almost anything put in front of and keep going. Not to mention the large trunk space, the down side of course being that uses gas up much quicker than other cars.

“Yep, this way we can just push anything in our way off the road. We’ll head to your place next.” Just like that we were off, most people would be freaking out at about this time but not me and Jeff. We always knew something would happen, sure we thought it would be something like a revolutionary war but hell this was a war too and at least the people we were killing were already dead, so no big deal.


End file.
